


Never Gets Old

by torino10154



Series: June 2013 Drabble Series [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M, Oral Sex, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-04
Updated: 2013-06-04
Packaged: 2017-12-13 22:59:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/829830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	Never Gets Old

Remus took a moment to appreciate the way his cock looked sliding into Sirius's arse for what must have been the thousandth time.

Sirius turned his head as he squeezed around Remus's cock. "I know I have the perfect arse but could we fuck some time today?"

"Only once?" Remus said, chuckling. He pushed all the way in, wanting to feel not just fuck.

"Does the blowjob count?"

"No, it doesn't." Remus shoved in hard and Sirius let out a low moan when Remus found his rhythm.

"Thank fuck." Sirius gripped the headboard and pushed back against Remus's every thrust.


End file.
